1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to separator devices and more particularly to a device for separating solid particles from liquids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,810,922; 1,831,473; 2,073,520; 2,258,155; 2,337,291; 2,598,746; 2,646,921; 3,219,264; W. Germany Pat. Nos. 671,865 Italy Pat. No. 501,727.
None of the prior art uncovered in the search discloses a counter flow, separator having a stationary housing with an internal turbine which includes a hollow body with an outer diameter slightly less than the inner diameter of a helical surface in the housing, and having upper and lower shafts extending from the body, which are journaled in the housing and present spiral grooves which, when subjected to liquid pressure, cause the turbine to rotate within the housing.